The Curse
by WakaandMariovore
Summary: The guardian queen feeds a berry to Issun. The berry causes the eater to not be able to be vomited up if consumed. To protect himself, he starts hanging out with Waka but the weather gets cold, and Waka gets frightened quite easily... Rated k plus for vore scenes and mild violence
1. Guarock

Chapter 1-Guarock

"Guarock, remember what we're here for." a voice scolded. "We're here for the berry, aren't we?" Guarock guessed. "Yes, we are. That berry, is the answer to getting rid of our predator." The voice explained. "Guarmal, is this it!" Guarock asked. "Yes it is, now lets head back!" Guarmal squealed. "MPFH!" Guarock wailed. Guarmal turned around and saw Guarock being eaten. "Hey Guardian- eater! Take me, I'm the queen!" Guarmal hissed. The man spat Guarock out and began to eat Guarmal. "Mom, don't go!" Guarock wailed. "Please avenge me, my daughter." Guarmal demanded. "I will!" Guarock vowed. "What are you going to do with that berry?" The man asked. "It's for you." Guaroch remarked. The man engulfed the rest of Guarmal and swallowed. "I know what that berry does, guardian. It makes it so you can't be spat out if consumed. Nice try, but I love my life!" The man mocked. "Hey whats your name?" Guarock asked. "I'm Abe, friend of Waka the vore king." Abe greeted. Ok, thats cool, now leave my presence!" Guarock growled. Abe shook his head and left. "What am I going to do with this thing? If Abe's not going to eat it, then who will." Guarock mumbled

"Attention, everyone, I have good news and bad news! Guarmal was eaten by the guardian-eater this morning. I am going to take her place as queen. I found a berry that causes the eater to not be able to be coughed up if eaten. Abe won't eat it, so I'm leaving it up to you guys to decided who to feed it to." Guarock announced. "What about the imp-eater?" One guardian suggested. "No, he's immune to being eaten AND he's immortal." Guarock replied. "What about the namahage eater?" another suggested. "He doesn't eat us that often, he's not that much of a threat." Guarock replied. "What about Issun? He's the reason the white wolfs so strong. If he dies, nobody will tell people about her and she'll get weak." A third guardian suggested. "I like that idea, but are we going to eat Issun?" Guarock asked. "No, we'll let him get eaten on his own. We'll have to keep the magical carrot hidden but it'll be worth it" The third guardian mocked. "Okay, we'll feed it to Issun but I don't know where he is." Guarock mumbled. "He sleeps with Waka at night." The first guardian informed. 'Thank you for the information." Guarock mocked

"There he is, now I have to find a way to snatch him without waking Waka." Guarock mumbled. She quietly walked up to the bed and looked at Issun. "Non, Cel'Than, don't hurt moi, I have a wife and kid." Waka wailed. Guarock ignored him and gently scooped Issun into her arms. "Please don't wake up, please don't wake up!" guarock whispered, walking out the door. "What on ea- WAKA HELP ME, A GUARDIANS GOING TO EAT ME!" Issun hissed. "Be quiet! I'm not going to hurt you!" Guarock hissed. "Well what are you going to do to me then?" Issun asked. "Eat this berry and i'll let you go!" Guarock informed. Issun licked the berry, it wasn't too bad, and it tasted amazing, so he quickly ate it, causing a light blue aura to surround him. "What the heck? What's with this weird glow?" Issun hissed. "You're fine, bug. I promise you there's nothing wrong. Just don't get yourself eaten." Guarock whispered. "First off, i'm not a bug. Second, why can't I get eaten?" Issun asked. "Because if you get eaten, you won't be able to be spat back out." Guarock informed. "You're kidding right?" Issun hissed. "I am not, now I suggest that you find someone who won't eat you." Guarock mocked. "I guess this is goodbye-" "ISSUN WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?" a voice growled. "Oh crud, Waka!" Guarock hissed. "What's a guardian doing in sei-an?" Waka asked. "Nothing." Guarock lied. "Why is Issun blue, and what is he even doing with you?" Waka snarled. "I found him like that, I guess he's cold, you should warm him up, the way vore kings do." Guarock suggested. "I only eat Issun if he needs protection or asks moi to eat him." Waka informed. "Well he needs protection, he's cold." Guarock lied. "Very well." Waka mumbled. Issun threw his sword right in Wakas open mouth, causing him to drop Issun and collapse in pain. "Issun, why did you do that? Your sword is inside moi now." Waka asked. "If you ate me, I wouldn't be able to be spat back out." Issun explained. "Wait a second, that's the same color in my dream. That means, oh non, oh non, oh non!" Waka wailed. He ran inside and began to cry. "What's his problem?" Guarock growled. "I think he dreamt about a blue poncle getting eaten. But he would never eat me, so I'm going to start hanging out with him." Issun informed. "Well he is a vore king. If I were you, i'd go hang out with a vegetarian." Guarock remarked. "He is a vore king, but he's my friend." Issun mumbled. "I fed you the berry to test you. If you pick the right person, you'll probably live. But if you pick the wrong person, you'll get eaten and digested. The only way to reverse it is to eat the magical carrot, which I have. I strongly suggest you choose wisely." Guarock explained. "Guarock, did you feed the mystic berry to Issun?" Waka asked. "Yes I did, what are you going to do about it?" Guarock replied. "Non, it's going to be him, it's going to be him!" Waka wailed. "Waka you're getting all worked up, lay down." Issun hissed. "Hey, could I stay here for a bit?" Guarock asked. "Oui, you can but don't wreck anything!" Waka snarled. "So, what's going on, Waka, why did you freak out when I had a glow around me?" Issun asked. "The night before I got my cat, Kusa, I had a dream about a dead poncle. I accidently ate it and I tried to cough it up, but I couldn't." Waka explained. "So, is that poncle, me?" Issun asked. "I think it is, but you never know. It could be Ishaku or Miya. But I swore to Amaterasu I would not eat you unless it was for protection or you asked moi to eat you. Please hang out with moi, Issun, I would never hurt you." Waka wailed. "I will Waka, protect me with your life!" Issun whispered. "I'm hungry, and there's nothing to eat, unless you're wi-" "NO WAY!" Guarock hissed. Waka mumbled something under his breath and teleported out.


	2. Ammy

Chapter 2-Ammy

"Ma Cherie, I'm home!" Waka hollered. "Hello, Waka, you can spit Issun out now." Ammy replied. "I didn't eat him; I put him in mon pocket." Waka informed. He reached into his pocket and pulled Issun out. "You always eat Issun when you return him here. Is something wrong?" Ammy asked. "Nothing's wrong with moi. Issun however, isn't doing so good." Waka cried. "What's wrong with him?" Ammy asked. "A guardian fed him a berry. If he is eaten, he won't be able to be coughed back up. The guardian vowed to kill one of my friends. She didn't tell moi who though." Waka explained. "Was it the mystical berry?" Ammy asked. "Oui, it was. The only way to reverse it is to eat the magical carrot, which the guardian has. She wants revenge on Abe for killing her mother." Waka explained. "And you're protecting him?" Ammy asked. "Oui, I will never eat him again." Waka vowed. "What is the guardian's name?" Ammy asked. "Her name is Guarock, she is the new queen." "That beast HATES poncles, she wants to make them extinct. Please kill her as soon as you can." Ammy explained. "Ma Cherie, I feel left out." Waka informed. "Why?" Ammy asked. "I don't get any attention that much. Only one person has truly honored moi. I'd much rather be a girl because I'd be a vore queen. Why do many vore fans not like moi? Why do many only like female vore? Why do many only like furry vore?" Waka wailed. "I will make an announcement in your favor, Waka. You're an amazing vore king Mon Cherie. I'm not going to let vore fans throw you to the side just because you're a male human." Ammy whispered. "Is he really upset about THAT? I only have 2 pieces of honor. You have like, 10!" Issun scolded. "Vore kings and queens are supposed to have more than 10 pieces of TRUE honor, Issun. He's being tossed aside because of his gender and species. The same thing applies to you, Issun. You're being tossed aside for the same reasons. So are Abe, and Kama, and Oki. It's a harsh reality, and I aim to end it." Ammy scolded. "Oh, I see." Issun mumbled. He jumped in Wakas hair and laid down. "Attention all vore fans, listen up! I have noticed you guys have been throwing my husband to the side just because he's a male human. ENOUGH OF THAT, YOU HEAR ME, ENOUGH! WAKA HAS LESS THAN 10 TRUE PIECES OF HONOR AND it's BECAUSE NOBODY ACCEPTS HIM AS A PREDATOR! ACCEPT WAKA AS A PREDATOR OR I WILL FIND YOU AND YOU WILL BE INSIDE HIM FOR AN HOUR!" Ammy hissed. "I ONLY LIKE FURRY VORE! YOU CAN'T CHANGE THAT!" a voice hissed. "That is the silliest thing I've ever heard. Waka has a snake and wolf form. Does that solve your issues?" Ammy snarled. "Oh okay, I'll get on it." The voice mumbled. "What if you only like female vore?" another asked. "Well I guess you could gender bend him but Kat will see it coming and break out the clone." Ammy hissed. "Can I see this Waka person?" a third voice asked. "Waka, someone wants to see you!" Ammy hollered. Waka sat up and looked into the portal. "He is pretty cute." the voice mumbled. Waka smiled and opened his mouth, revealing white sharp teeth and a blood red mouth. "Holy cow, those teeth are sharp!" the second voice exclaimed. "I hope to see more of you honoring him." Ammy announced. "Wow, you'll do anything for Waka." Issun mumbled. "It's tough being a human vore king." Waka wailed. "Your luck will change, mon Cherie." Ammy vowed. "Am I your sweet precious vore king?" Waka asked. "Yes you are, mon Cherie." Ammy whispered. "DAD, THERES A DARTBUG ATTACKING OKI!" Chibi hollered. "I'll take care of it, Mon Cherie." Ammy whispered. "Waka, how'd you get into imps, anyway?" Issun asked. "Ammy fed moi demon flesh when I was hungry. I began to kill imps for their meat, however we had a drought and I was too weak to kill. There was only one way I could eat them. I had to swallow them alive. It was a surprisingly pleasant experience." Waka explained. "Mon Cherie, have you ever heard of nudity DARTbugs?" Ammy asked. "I have heard of them, but they are very rare so I haven't seen any of them." Waka answered. "Well one is attacking Oki and he wants to kill it." Ammy explained. "What search cave is it in?" Waka asked. "It's not in a search cave. It's not even in the green universe." Ammy informed. "Ma Cherie, if it's not in the green universe, then where is it?" Waka asked. "It's in the crazed universe which is only accessible through the namahage lair. This DARTbug is elusive. No one knows who created it or where it even came from. All we know is that it's dangerous, and it attacked you." Ammy replied. "It attacked moi as well? How do you know?" Waka asked. "Chibi showed me the bug's power source. I don't want you to see it, Mon Cherie. This bug, dethroned the DOD bug and that thing's power source was a regular death threat." Ammy explained. "Ma Cherie, I had a dream last night. I didn't get to see all of it because Guarock woke moi up." Waka informed. "What was this dream about?" Ammy asked. "Well I was talking to you, and then you disappeared. A giant skeleton beast was looming over moi. It snarled and made a statue of some guy pregnant. It turned it into sparkles and blew it at moi. That's when Guarock woke moi up." Waka explained. "What's that supposed to mean?" Ammy asked. "I think mpreg fans are close to finding moi. Will you let them hurt-" "My precious, beautiful vore king, I won't let anyone hurt you. Remember that time you tried to starve yourself? Remember how we kept hounding you and hounding you. You had a massive attack; you were coughing up black blood that meant you were close to death. I found the author of that cruel story. She deleted it and she sacrificed herself to you and you agreed to eat her. Remember that Mon Cheri?" Ammy cut in. "Oui, I do and it was a foolish move. I don't want to die just because I have post-fetish disorder." Waka replied. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you tried to starve yourself because you have post-fetish disorder? You know there's a cure for that right?" Issun hollered. "Is there really a way to cure it, you have to tell us!" Ammy wailed. "The only way to cure it, is to digest a poncle, I know of a Poncle that needs to die, but I don't know where she is." Issun explained. "Issun, I'd rather have a disorder then to digest you. Do you know this Poncles name, perhaps we could track her down." Waka replied. "Her name is Pamela. She's the one that infected Ishaku with a dangerous illness that would eventually kill him. She did this by hiding infected meat in the bug he ate. Ishaku wasn't killed by the illness. He was eaten and digested by Kurow. Only poncles can catch the disease so Kurow's fine. I banished her from Ponc'tan when I found out and no one's seen her since. She would make a fine meal for you, Waka." Issun explained. "Wait, Ishaku's dead? Non, he was one of my great-" "Waka, you'll have your revenge. Pamela will be your food, buddy." Issun cut in. "Ma Cherie, I want a cherry cake," Waka announced. "I'll get you one buddy." Ammy hollered. "Have you ever turned down a cherry cake?" Issun asked. "Oui, I was starving monself and Amaterasu offered moi a cake. They are very delicious. I often eat them when it's imp hibernation season." Waka answered. "After you eat your cherry cake, can we go on a walk?" Issun asked. "Maybe tomorrow, I would like to spend the day with ma Cherie." Waka answered. "I have your cherry cake!" Ammy hollered. Waka took the cake and began to eat it. "Can I have a bite?" Issun asked. "Oui, you can." Waka answered. As the two ate in silence, Ammy looked up at the sky. "Please let Issun be okay, I'd be lost without him." Ammy whispered. Waka swallowed the last bit of the cake and laid down. "Issun if you get eaten, I will make those guardians build you le greatest tomb Nippon's ever seen." Waka vowed. "I would do the same for you, Waka." Issun replied


	3. The Disaster

Chapter 3-the disaster

"Issun are you ready to go?" Waka asked. "Yeah, just let me put on my spike-" "Issun you are safe with moi, I won't let anyone hurt you. I'll put you in my pocket, okay?" Waka cut in. "I'd honestly much rather ride on your shoulder." Issun confessed. "As you wish Issun," Waka mumbled. He scooped up the Poncle and put him on his shoulder. "Waka please be careful with him." Ammy wailed. "I will," Waka vowed. "So where do you want to go?" Issun asked. "I want to go see Oki; I want to warn him about this DARTbug." Waka informed. "Okay, that's fine with me," Issun mumbled. "Don't worry, Issun, Oki said the skies will be clear." Waka whispered.

"Hey, Imp-eater, can you help me with something?" a voice asked. "I would eat you, but I decided I want to eat Namahages." Waka mocked. "Can you just help me set up this trap?" the imp hissed. "Non, now leave moi alone!" Waka hissed. "Waka have you ever gotten so hungry that you ate someone you would never eat?" Issun asked. "Well I did get very hungry when Yami came back. But I didn't know he was back so I ate Kurow. I seem to eat him when I'm desperate." Waka answered. "Well Miya is expecting a baby and you'll never guess who's the f-" "You're le father," Waka cut in. "I am," Issun announced. "You'll make a fine father Issun. "Waka complimented, entering the tunnel. The 2 walked in silence until they arrived at Kamui. "Waka, its freezing," Issun wailed. Waka put his hands into his pockets and frowned. "Waka, what-" "Both of Mon pockets are filled with Amaterasu's sparkling berries so you'll just have to trust moi." Waka cut in. He picked up Issun by his shirt and gently placed him in his mouth. "WHAT ON NIPPON ARE YOU DOING?" Issun hissed. "I won't swallow, Issun, I promise." Waka vowed. Issun growled in frustration and sat on Waka's tongue. It was surprisingly soft, and the saliva was not as bad as he remembered. "Kai, should I startle him?' Oki asked. "It's up to you, Oki," Kai mumbled. Oki snickered and hid behind his house. When Waka approached he jumped out and tackled Waka causing the prophet to swallow in fear. "What was that for Oki?" Waka hissed. "For eating me," Oki snarled." Issun you okay buddy?" Waka asked. "WAKA YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULDN'T SWALLOW!" Issun yelled. "Wait, you're in Mon stomach, how did that happen?" Waka wailed. "You swallowed!" Issun hissed. "Thanks a lot Oki! You made moi swallow Issun and unless we get le magical carrot, I'll be forced to digest him!" Waka snarled, tackling Oki. "What do you mean?" Oki asked. "The guardian queen fed a berry to Issun. If le eater is consumed, they won't be able to be spat back up unless they eat le magical carrot. The carrot is in le guardian lair and they WON'T give it up! Issun meant so much to moi and in two weeks, he'll be gone!" Waka wailed. "Oki, this is why you shouldn't scare people, you never know what conditions they may have or how sensitive they are. Stop scaring people." Kai wailed. "I'll stop, but I'm not going to help you find that carrot. Being the chief of Wep'keer isn't easy." Oki remarked. "Waka, why was Issun in your mouth?" Kai asked. He was cold and both of Mon pockets are filled with Amaterasu's sparkling berries." Waka explained. Before Kai could reply, she was snatched up by a namahage. "What the," Oki asked. "Greetings, imp-eater," a voice mocked. "LET MY WIFE GO NOW!" Kai growled. "My name is Charrel, the NEW Namahage queen. I have come to avenge Glinda!" Charrel hissed. "Who's Glinda?" Kai asked. "She was the previous queen. She was eaten by the imp-eater!" Charrel growled. "SHOW YOURSELF!" Waka snarled. Charrel smiled and jumped off of Oki's hut. Kai was in her hands. "It's either you, or Kai!" Charrel announced. Waka unsheathed his sword and slashed Charrel, causing her to drop Kai. "RUN, KAI," Oki hollered. Waka slashed Charrel and knocked her to the floor. He then raised his sword, preparing to kill her. "Don't kill me!" Charrel wailed. "I have to. Until I find le magical carrot, I must kill mon food so they don't harm Mon ami." Waka explained. "Why did you come into our lair anyway?" Charrel asked. "Miya was sick and we needed her to cure Mon ami. We only wanted le herb, but Glinda wanted us dead. We meant non harm." Waka informed. "Okay, I'm sorry, I'll never harm anyone again, just don't kill me!" Charrel wailed. Waka sheathed his sword and helped Charrel up. "Promise moi you won't harm anyone?" Waka demanded. "I won't, never again." Charrel vowed. "Tres bien, in that case, you may go." Waka remarked. Charrel nodded and ran off. "Issun, I'm sorry, this is all my fault." Oki wailed. "Oki, it's not your fault, it's the guardians fault. You didn't know I was cursed, you didn't even know I was in Waka's mouth. Waka's going to get me out of him; I'm not going to die." Issun scolded. "How do you know?" Oki asked. "Waka's tough, he'll be able to snag that carrot. But he will need a partner; do you know anyone who is available?" Issun answered. "Isn't Abe a voracious guardian-eater?" Oki asked. "Oui, he is, why do you ask?" Waka answered. "Maybe Abe can go with you to the guardian lair." Oki suggested. "I like that, idea; I'll go talk to him." Waka said. "Hey why'd you come down here anyway?" Oki asked. "The DARTbug that is attacking you is found in the crazed universe. The only way to get there is through a tunnel in the namahage lair." Waka informed. Oki sighed and bit his lip. He didn't want to believe a DARTbug was attacking him, but he was and he had to kill it. "Do you know how to kill a DARTbug?" Oki asked. "There are really only 2 ways to kill one. The first is to delete the power source. The second way is to expose it to fire, acid or both." Waka explained. "What are we talking about? I wasn't listening." Issun asked. "Nothing that concerns you," Waka scolded. "Waka, if I had to be digested by someone, I would choose you. I was wrong about you; you're a nice person. I actually have some bad news for you. I was looking at fan art of you, and someone made a hate account of you. Someone also wants to SHOOT you. I can't believe someone wants to shoot a disabled vore king!" Issun informed. Waka bit his lip and shed a few tears. He has yet to tell Ammy that he has poison in his body and has very fragile legs. He has broken both legs quite a few times. "Waka you never told me you were disabled, what happened?" Oki asked. It was clear that he was worried for his friend. "I have post fetish disorder and I have poison in Mon heart. It causes moi to be less futile in battle. I also have fragile legs. Shortly after battles I horribly lose, Mon legs break and I'm forced to lie down until Amaterasu cures moi. I have yet to tell me Cherie, because she might become overprotective. Why would someone want to shoot moi?" Waka wailed. "Waka, don't cry, go tell Ammy, she needs to know!" Issun demanded. Waka sighed and teleported back to the celestial plain. "Hello Waka, where's Issun?" Ammy asked. "I accidently swallowed him. But that's not why I came to you. Ma Cherie, I have poison in Mon body, there is no cure, and it makes moi less futile in battle. That's why I eat Mon opponents instead of killing them. My legs are also quite fragile they break so easily. Someone created a hate account of moi. Someone also wants to shoot moi. They are picking on a disabled vore king!" Waka wailed. He finally broke down. "Waka, I never knew," Ammy wailed, hugging Waka. "Ma Cherie, catch them, please. I want to eat them." Waka demanded. "I will Mon Cherie, I'm sorry to hear you're disabled." Ammy whispered. Waka sighed and teleported back. "What did she say?" Oki asked. "She will catch them for moi, and she's sorry to hear that I'm disabled." Waka answered. "Hey guys!" A voice hollered. "Abe, I need your help!" Waka wailed


	4. Abe

Chapter 4-Abe

"Abe, nice to see you, what are you doing out here," Waka asked.

"I wanted to eat a namahage, why are you out here?" Abe asked.

"Well I accidently swallowed Issun and unless we find le magical carrot, he'll be digested." Waka explained.

"Wait, why did you eat Issun if you couldn't spit him-"

"Abe, it's my fault. He put him in his mouth because his pockets were stuffed with magical berries I scared him which caused him to swallow in fear." Oki cut in.

"Guys, it's not Oki's fault, it's not Waka's fault, and it's not my fault! It's the guardian queen's fault. She's the one that fed me a berry which caused this condition." Issun scolded.

"Abe, can you come with moi? I know you're a voracious guardian-eater. We have to go in le guardian lair. It's filled with guardians." Waka ranted.

"Okay, I'll go, but promise me Issun will be o-"

"He'll be fine, I promise." Waka vowed.

"I trust you," Abe said.

"Before we go, I want to tell you something. I have a disease called post-fetish disorder. When I'm in a natural disaster, I break out into Scratches, stitches, wounds, torn clothes and I get two black eyes. I also have poison in Mon heart. It causes moi to not good in battle. Mon legs break so easily. I'm disabled," Waka wailed.

"Captain Waka, I never knew. How did you get all those," Abe asked.

"Zarks four comics gave moi post fetish disorder. Yami gave moi le poison. Le W. bug gave moi le fragile leg bones. I know how to cure post fetish disorder. You have to eat and digest a Poncle. I want to eat Pamela, a Poncle that was banished for making Ishaku fall ill." Waka explained.

"What's the W-?"

"You haven't heard? Abe, that thing was le DARTbug version of fear itself. She hid very far behind its pack JUST to throw people off guard. Her own trainer killed her but she still has an impact. Her spirit still haunts moi and she gives moi terrible nightmares." Waka cut in.

"How'd she damage your leg bones?" Abe asked.

"She's a hybrid and when hybrid DARTbugs attack you, your leg bones get damaged." Waka explained.

"So where is this guardian lair anyway?" Abe asked.

"It's in Northern Ryoshima coast," Waka informed.

"Who is the queen?" Abe asked.

"Guarock, she wanted to avenge her mother Guarmal." Waka explained.

"Wait a second, Guarock was the guardian I tried to eat, but her mom sacrificed herself! I will KILL that rat!" Abe screamed.

"Abe, calm down, you'll eat her, I promise." Waka vowed.

"How do you know?" Abe asked. Waka laughed hard,

"Abe, I can easily shrink and eat that pathetic queen. But I won't. I'll give her to you. She WILL be your prey." Waka vowed. Abe just looked at Waka.

"Abe, you're kind of freaking moi out." Waka informed.

"Sorry, I'm hungry," Abe mumbled.

"Waka gave me a Cherry cake 2 days ago. You can have it." Oki offered.

"Umm, thank you," Abe mumbled. He cautiously took a bite of the cake. It was actually GOOD. He doesn't usually like sweets but this cake was an exception.

"Does it taste good?" Oki asked

"It does, Oki, it tastes FANTASTIC!" Abe mumbled his mouth still full.

"Well I'm glad. I'm sorry about your mask by the way." Oki said. Abe shook his head.

"I got it back, Oki. I also ate and digested the person who stole it. He also stole a watch, dumplings and a hairpin. What kind of monster would steal from a kid?" Abe informed.

"Someone who has no life whatsoever," Waka snarled.

"Captain Wa-" "Abe, don't call moi that, call moi Waka," Waka cut in.

"Sorry, Waka," Abe mumbled.

"So are you ready to go Abe?" Waka asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Abe answered. Waka smiled and licked Abe.

"Waka, I'm covered in your spit!" Abe snarled.

"I was joking, Abe, let's go!" Waka said.

"Waka, why do you make us wear Tao masks?" Abe asked. Waka laughed,

"Abe, I told you I ditched that mask idea 2 years ago." He informed.

"Well I'm not trashing my mask! It's very special to me." Abe hissed.

"That's fine Abe, if you really love it, you can keep it. I won't punish you for not having it." Waka whispered, hugging Abe. Abe smiled and hugged Waka back.

"Issun are you hungry?" Abe asked. Issun didn't answer.

"ISSUN, ARE YOU HUNGRY!" Abe hissed. He was once again answered by silence.

"Abe he's asleep!" Waka scolded.

"Oh, sorry," Abe mumbled.

"But I am kind of hungry, a Poncle isn't very filling," Waka confessed.

"Here, you can have my rice ball," Abe offered. Waka has always hated rice balls, but he didn't want to disappoint Abe. He took the rice ball and nibbled on it. As expected, it tasted bad but he wasn't going to spit it out. He kept nibbling on the rice ball, trying not to spit it out. Only when the rice ball was gone did he stop nibbling.

"Waka, you usually eat food very, very fast. What's wrong?" Abe asked.

"I don't really like rice balls, but I guess I can't be picky." Waka confessed.

"Waka, why didn't you just say so, I would have gotten demon flesh for you?" Abe scolded.

"I just didn't want to trouble you, Abe," Waka confessed, hugging his friend.

"Captain Waka, I've been meaning to ask you this, how did I taste?" Abe asked.

"What," Waka asked. He wasn't listening to Abe.

"When you ate me for losing my mask, You were obviously savoring me. I must-"

"Oui you did taste good, that's why I ate you. If you tasted bad I would have spat you out. Abe, at first I didn't feel any remorse for eating you. But then, I had dreams of us, being ami's, I looked at le memorial and I saw all those pictures of you and moi. I saw you giving me a tight hug. You catching an imp for moi, I even saw you bite moi because you were so hungry. Plus I was constantly thinking of how hard you worked for moi. Day by day I began to feel sadder and sadder, until one day, I broke down. I cried for so long, Abe. I never knew how much I liked you until then. After that I looked for ways to revive you. I found a reviving stone lying around but Becky grabbed it at le last second and said she was going to revive some kind of Dino and use it to destroy Mario. I couldn't use le diamond wand and I didn't know where Kat was. For le next 10 days I was so miserable. I refused to eat imps or any kind of meat. I only ate fruit rice and cherry cakes. Then Oki came and suggested that I use a shooting star to revive you. I did and you were revived. It was one of le happiest days of Mon life. I won't let anyone hurt you, Abe." Waka ranted.

"Captain Waka, I'm fascinated by you, I look up to you. But I think of you as a friend only, and I'm sure you do too. I honestly love that waitress at Yama's restaurant," Abe confessed.

"I like you as an ami only as well. I love Amaterasu, silly Kolimore." Waka replied, tackling Abe.

"Captain Waka, let me go!" Abe hissed. Waka smiled and licked Abe, coating the troopers face in sticky, grey, saliva.

"Captain Waka, don't lick me!" Abe hissed. Waka laughed and licked Abe again.

"Captain Waka, stop it!" Abe hissed. Waka sighed and got up.

"Captain-"

"Don't call moi that, call moi Waka!" Waka cut in.

"Sorry, Waka," Abe mumbled. Waka laughed and pushed Abe into the water.

"Hey, Waka, what the heck did you eat?" Issun hissed.

"I ate a rice ball, you can have some if you want," Waka offered.

"I'd much rather eat a beetle." Issun confessed. Waka saw a beetle resting near the river and laughed. He picked up the beetle and swallowed it. Issun then stabbed the bug with his sword. He spent a long time cleaning the prophets spit off of it. When he was sure it was dead, he swallowed it.

"Thanks Waka!" Issun hollered, trying to clean the chewed up rice off of him. He didn't want Waka to miss out on a single grain of rice.

"Non problem Issun," Waka called, looking at his stomach.

"Waka, why did you do that?" Abe hissed.

"I just wanted to have some fun with you, and Issun woke-"

"Guys stop horsing around! I want to get OUT of Waka; I don't want to get digested JUST BECAUSE you two were horsing around!" Issun scolded.

"Don't worry Issun, we WILL get that carrot and you WILL get out of moi! I will save you if its le last thing I do!" Waka vowed


	5. The Journey

Chapter 5-The journey

"Abe, can I ask you something?" Waka asked.

"Yes, you can," Abe replied.

"Have you heard of planet vore?" Waka asked.

"No I haven't, what is it?" Abe asked. Waka bit his lip and sighed.

"Planet vore is when a large predator eats a planet. Normally it's uninhabited but Earth has been a victim of such events. I saw a kitty girl eat a planet with life on it. I wanted to stop her, but her ami would have stopped moi. I could only watch as that planet was eaten, sending all those poor innocent living things to their doom. A couple weeks after that, I saw a giant girl devour a helpless boy. I wanted to do something, but I was in a cage chained up. She tried to eat moi but Mon barrier protected moi. As punishment, she chained moi up and forced moi to watch her eat and digest that boy. When I saw that boy struggle I couldn't help but scream. He had done nothing to her but she was going to eat him anyway. I got tears in Mon eyes when she put that boy in her mouth. When she swallowed I began to cry, harder than I ever cried. That poor boy was going to be digested and I couldn't do a thing about it. When that boy was gone. She let moi go. But that's when I saw another girl. I followed her to her home and teleported in her kitchen. I saw her take something out of her purse. I squinted, trying to get a closer look. What I saw was absolutely horrifying. She had boys in a bowl and she was eating them. I almost lost le imp I ate right on her floor. Those poor boys, they've done nothing to her and she was eating them. I wanted to help them, but I couldn't make monself known. She got up and began walking. I teleported to the front of le house calmly asked her if she was going to let them out. She laughed and told moi she wouldn't they tasted too good. I then asked her what they did to her. She told moi they didn't do anything she just wanted a snack. I was hit hard and teleported back to le Celestial plain. I collapsed on Mon bed and cried. Millions and millions of lives had been taken. Taken by ruthless predators that care about nothing but food. Millions of people fear moi because I'm a vore king. They shouldn't fear moi; I would never do any of that stuff. Predators like those disgust moi. They make moi cry monself to sleep because they take innocent lives. I still look at the sky, thinking of all le people I was unable to help. I grieve for people I don't know, because their lives were taken from them too soon. It's just too much to bear. Some people digest their lovers. Others demand sacrifices and some trick people into thinking there nice. Some of them make moi become a vegetarian for a while. Abe, you don't know-"

"Waka, I've heard enough. I don't want to know any more," Abe cut in.

"Why," Waka asked.

"I don't want to hear about things that make you cry. I don't like hearing about things I hate," Abe informed.

"Abe are you hungry?" Waka asked.

"Yeah I'm pretty hungry." Abe mumbled. He scanned the area and found an imp sleeping.

"Sorry imp," Abe whispered. He opened his mouth and stuffed the imp's head in his mouth. He was immediately hit with an unearthly taste. No wonder Waka eats these things like candy sometimes; they taste like Guardians, but MUCH better. Abe looked at the imp and saw it wasn't struggling; he smiled and tilted his head back, allowing gravity to pull more of it in his mouth. Abe felt something wet on his chin. He put one finger on it and looked at his finger. He knew what it was he was drooling with satisfaction. He pushed on the imp's legs, causing the imps stomach and upper legs to fall in his mouth. Now the imp was struggling like crazy, which irritated Abe. Waka noticed the imp's movements and slashed its legs with his Katana, causing the imp to stop struggling. Abe slurped up the rest of the imp and swallowed. Like Waka he loved feeling his throat bulges. When the bulge disappeared he yawned. The imp had woken up and was attacking Abe's stomach but of course, it didn't bother him.

"Better?" Waka asked.

"Yeah, now lets go," Abe, answered.

"Abe, do you want to rest?" Waka asked.

"I do not," Abe confessed. Waka mumbled something under his breath and shrank Abe with his magic.

"Waka what are you doing?" Abe asked. Waka smiled and gently placed Abe in his mouth.

"Waka why isn't my stoma-"

"When you're shrunken, your prey shrinks as well," Waka cut in, slowly swallowing Abe.

"Waka, why did you swallow me?" Abe shrieked. "I want you to rest for a little bit, I won't digest you," Waka explained, putting his fingers on the small bulge in his neck.

"Issun, hey!" Abe hollered.

"Oh hi Abe, why'd he eat you?" Issun asked.

"He wanted me to relax," Abe informed.

"You don't mind being covered in the prophets spit?" Issun asked, slightly puzzled.

"I don't mind, Issun. Why exactly would you mind, I thought you liked him." Abe remarked.

"I like him as a friend and all, but I hate being covered in prophet slobber." Issun explained.

"So, have you eaten anything recently?" Abe asked.

"I ate a beetle an hour ago but that's really it," Issun replied, laying down.

"Issun, I can't swim," Abe confessed.

"Waka, teach Abe how to swim when you're done saving me," Issun demanded. Waka moaned in response.

"Waka are you okay?" Abe asked. Waka moaned and coughed up Abe.

"Waka, what's wrong?" Abe wailed. Waka moaned again and took off his shirt, revealing a nasty chest wound.

"How'd that happen?" Abe wailed. Waka pointed at a spiky plant.

"I tripped over a log and landed on a spiky plant. Le pain is unbearable!" Waka wailed.

"Hang on, I'll go get Redbeard!" Abe wailed.

"Waka, are you okay, do you want food?" Issun asked. Waka crawled over to a patch of grass and began to eat it. It tasted revolting but he was NOT picky when it comes to food. He will eat the food he's offered even if it's his least favorite food.

"Waka stop eating grass!" Issun hissed.

"I have to get food one way or another and I can digest anything," Waka scolded, rolling onto his back.

"Waka I Know what you're thinking, do not attempt to walk, you're hurt!" Issun growled. Waka ignored Issun and crawled towards the plant. He pulled it up by the roots and dropped it into the water. He then crawled towards the spot he collapsed on and laid down.

"Waka what did you do?" Issun hissed. Before Waka could reply, Abe and Redbeard entered the forest.

"Looks like a basic open wound." Redbeard announced. He used the gauze to soak up the blood.

"

Abe, this may take a while," Redbeard informed

2 hours later

"Alright he should be fit enough to travel but I advise against any kind of fighting. I also want you to sleep in Sasa for a couple weeks, if you can." Redbeard announced. Waka pulled out another potion and drank it.

"Drink that Issun it will prevent you from being digested for 2 months," Waka demanded. Issun sighed and drank the surprisingly sweet liquid.

"So, how are we going to get past that?" Abe asked. Waka smiled and wrapped his hands around Abe.

"Waka, what are you doing?" Abe snarled, trying to pull away from Waka. Waka smiled and teleported to Take Pass.

"Wait a second, how did I get here?" Abe asked.

"My magic was transferred to you, now lets get to Sasa," Waka Replied. The two trudged in silence until they reached the sanctuary. Unsurprisingly, Both Waka and Abe could get in.

"We're going to need a room for a bit, my captain got hurt, really bad," Abe remarked.

"Okay follow me," The sparrow demanded. They followed the sparrow until they reached a very nice room.

"Please enjoy-"

"We will, Merci," Waka cut in. "Waka lay down in that Futon," Abe demanded. Waka sighed and laid in the bed.

"We're going to be here for a while Issun, its a good thing you drank that potion." Abe whispered.


	6. Waka's backstory

"Waka, tell me your back-story!" Abe demanded.

"What?" Waka groaned. He was clearly very tired.

"Tell me your back-story," Abe repeated.

"Well I was le son of Kusa and Kamiki and I had a twin brother named Wawku. Of course I was born with Nonvoreosis, so Mon parents were worried about moi eating a lot. But then, the ruler said I would be the next prophet. But the current prophet came to our house and told Kusa that I would be an addiction survivor, but I would be horribly scarred. Apparently, when I was born, Grace, le first leader of le Eclipse tribe, put that curse on moi. Eventually, Kamiki took moi to le doctors to see what was wrong. In le doctors room I saw some kind of tiny demon. I was so hungry and I hated demons at that time, so I devoured it whole. Mon family found out I had Nonvoreosis and began to give moi larger meals. But for some reason, I was craving meat. They never gave meat to moi, non matter how much I begged. I finally got sick of it and hunted animals. Oui I devoured those whole too. But of course I had a big problem with Wawku. Not only was he a huge pervert, but he also stole Kagura's flute. And she wanted to give it to her mom's second child. I tried to persuade him to give it back but he wouldn't. What's worse is when Kagura came to our house he SHRANK and ATE her! He spat her out when she said he could keep le flute but I was beyond angry. The second Kagura left I grabbed Wawku and swallowed him whole. I let him out in an hour but he wanted revenge. He told Kamiki that I had been eating wildlife, which didn't anger him. They didn't let moi eat meat and they should have. So that became Mon primary food. Soon I had a dream of a 2-headed creature devouring angel halos. When I woke up, Kusa told moi Grace cursed moi. When I was 16, Kagura asked moi on a date. We decided to have dinner in le forest. I brought Mon own food but Kagura didn't care. She told moi that Wawku was hitting on almost all of le girls, which disgusted moi. It was then, that Zark appeared. He was skinny and he was all out of breath. He hated le taste of blood but he couldn't live without it. So he was starving himself. I gave him a food tablet, which allows the wearer to live on one kind of food. He decided to live on fruit and we agreed to meet tomorrow. After an hour me and Kagura went home. That night, demons struck. They were going around, killing and eating people. Mon parents were eaten, but Wawku managed to wake moi up in time and we escaped from our house which burned down le second we got out. I began to scan le area for something to save us, then I saw le ark. Me and Wawku made a run for it, but a demon raked Wawkus chest. It tried to flee when I opened Mon mouth but I was too fast, I grabbed le demon and swallowed it whole. Another demon took advantage of Mon satisfaction and slashed Mon leg. A much larger demon towered over us. It opened its mouth, ready to inhale both of us. Then, Zark attacked le demon, and killed it. Moi and Wawku made it to le ark, but Wawkus wounds were taking their toll. Wawku asked moi to eat him, so he could die inside someone he loves. I ate him and he died when I got to le celestial plain. When I got out, I saw a bunch of humans looking at me. I stood up and introduced myself. Then they began to beat moi up, they kept beating moi until Amaterasu stopped them. She brung moi to le hospital room and fixed Mon wounds, I told her everything and I must have done a good job, because she was more upset than I was. For le next 34 years we did everything together. We ate fish together, we slept together, and we had friendly duels from time to time. Amaterasu would always win. Over time, le other gods realized I was not a threat and they began to trust moi. But it all changed when Orochi and his minions invaded. We were unable to damage him and it was clear he would wait in the end. I told Amaterasu about Nagi and how he's le only one who can kill him. Amaterasu sighed and dragged Orochi down to le mortal realm. I evacuated le Celestials to le ark but that was a big mistake. About halfway to our destination, Yamis army killed every last one of le celestials. Yami himself was about to kill moi when le ark lost its rudder and plummeted into Le Lake. I scrambled out of le ark and clutched le flute that Wawku gave moi. I watched all of those demon spill out. I looked around and saw a village, but they were very unwelcoming. So was le capital city, and Kusa village, even Kamiki village hated moi. It was then that I remembered Amaterasu gave moi a gift on our 50th anniversary. I flew back to le ark and saw it, Mon hat. It was soaked and covered with blood but I put it on anyway. I also had another reason for putting it on, Yamis army was looking for moi but they wouldn't recognize moi in Mon hat. Someone in le capital city took care of moi and I started le Tao troopers. After around 70 years I was in Shinshu when I saw a girl walking. I followed her and a monster at a cave entrance grabbed her. I went to Kamiki for info. Orochi was demanding sacrifices and if he didn't get them, he would destroy le village. I sighed and teleported to Agata when I saw someone familiar passed out. It was Zark, and he looked like he might die at any moment. I scooped him up and brought him back to Sei-an. Le person who was taking care of moi helped him and 2 weeks later, he was well enough to walk again. 30 years later I heard Orochi was defeated, but Amaterasu died as well. I got a job as le guardian of the moon cave. Zark visited occasionally but most of le time he was leading le vanimals. I had to go back to le capital one night and that's when disaster struck. Someone freed Orochi and darkness spread across le land. Amaterasu was revived and after a long journey, we went home. Then we had a child called Chibiterasu. Amaterasu sent him to defeat le demons because she was busy at le celestial plain. After Akuro was defeated I heard that le addiction king had bitten Zark, who was now a DARTbug hunter. I didn't think much of it but then Zark told moi he was going to draw addiction art. For some reason, she began to avoid me like the plague one day. After around 2 years I got the nerve to look at her profile. There it was, 4 hideous addiction comics of moi, and it was all le kings fault. Amaterasu confronted him and gave moi imp flesh to eat. It was then that Mon love for imps began. I began to kill imps for their meat but I was so hungry I couldn't kill anything. There was only one way I could get Mon food. I had to swallow them alive, which I did. A couple days later I read Zarks comics. I was devastated, le dialogue, le images, it was terrible. Plus le forth comic has about moi being something I'd rather die than become. I ran into a cave and lived on grass and gargoyles. However, le gargoyles got smart and le grass ran out. Oki and Kai heard moi scream in hunger and gave moi an imp. But it didn't end there. I was going to eat Kai just for Likal so I went to her house and told her. But she killed moi by burning moi to death. Thankfully, Zark told Katherine and she revived moi. Soon I digested Zark but that didn't eliminate le DARTbug queen. She began sending moi bad dreams and randomly cutting moi. But around 4 years later le Addiction King Woke up, Moi and Mario were no match for le king but Oki was able to shrink and eat him. But I still had Post-fetish disorder and I wanted to get rid of it. A couple years later I met Kamille. She was le only imp who was good and she saved Mon life from Likal. We began to meet but Cel'Than, le imp chief found out. We were going to be sacrificed but Zach and Avery, 2 more nice imps saved us. A week later I saved Chibiterasu from Cel'Than. Now here I am, with you, embarking on a journey to save Issun from being digested." Waka ranted.

"Captain Waka are you really over 200 years old?" Abe asked.

"Oui, I am 250 years old, to be exact." Waka informed.

"Waka there's a way to bring Wawku b-"

"I know Issun but first I will save you because I care about living Amis more than dead Amis."


	7. Night

"Abe, come here!" Waka demanded. Abe sat up and rubbed his eyes. How long has it been since he passed out? He looked outside and saw that it was nighttime. He yawned and stood up.

"What is it Waka?" Abe asked.

"Its been 3 weeks, we can resume our journey," Waka informed.

"Waka I'm starving," Abe mumbled. Waka laughed and set a dead imp in front of him.

"Eat this," Waka demanded.

"What about you, W-"

"I already ate Fruit and cake. You deserve le meat." Waka cut in. Abe smiled and stuffed the imp in his mouth. Waka smiled in pride as Abe slurped up the dead imps body. It was amazing what one meal could do to you. Ever since Abe digested Hayazo, he's been craving meat. He didn't want to tell Abe that he did Cannibalism when he ate the guy. But he never ate another human after that. He always ate Guardians or some other demon. He would occasionally eat animals, just like Waka did when he was a kid. He sighed and put a hand on his stomach. Issun had eaten some of his fruit and cake and was now sleeping. He had somewhat gotten used to being in Waka's stomach. He almost thought of it as his second home. However, Waka was not enjoying it at all. He wanted the Poncle OUT of him, before anything bad happened. Abe engulfed the rest of the imp and swallowed it.

"Waka, what's wrong, does your stomach hurt?" Abe asked.

"Non I just want to make sure Issun's okay, he's asleep now." Waka informed.

"Waka what's wrong, you've been gathering a bunch of Peach stuff and hiding them in a closet. What's going on?" Abe asked.

"A 10 year old girl hates moi. She's calling moi names and telling lies about moi. It's all because of this one story of moi eating Peach. So to say Desole, I'm giving her a Peach gift basket. I hope she likes it." Waka informed.

"Waka you're so eager to get rid of your haters," Abe mocked, playfully pushing Waka into a tree. "I want to show le girl that I'm not what she says I am. I would never kill or eat Peach. I want to show all of Mon haters they're wrong about moi. I'm trying my best not to be annoying. And I created that seal to save le world." Waka explained.

"Waka, I was joking, now how's you-"

"Chibi's doing fine. He asked moi to eat him, so I did. He tasted okay, but I don't like eating kids so I spat him out in 10 minutes. Kurow has gone bonkers. He's hitting on every single Suntraitor that likes moi. He also stupidly decided to flirt with Maddie. He got a good whip and a black eye as a response. Olivia is an ort now, I'm dead s-"

"What's an Ort?" Abe asked.

"Erm, it's kinda hard to explain. Swallas who have a little more power than normal Deathtraitors have at least 1 honor piece where the pred rests after eating the prey. Orts have at least one honor piece where the pred has both hands on their stomach. Sounds silly but for some reason it gives you a massive power increase. Olivia also managed to imprison a LOT of Poncleprophet DARTbugs, and their wounds are so bad that they will eventually die." Waka ranted.

"What's a Poncleprophet?" Abe asked. Waka whispered something into Abe's ear.

"Ummm EW," Abe hissed.

"You getting thirsty Abe?" Waka asked

"Umm a little," Abe mumbled

"Come down here, le river water is very refreshing." Waka demanded.

"Um, have you drunk the river water before?" Abe asked.

"Oui I have it's always very refreshing." Waka replied.

"Katya likes it when you eat me," Abe informed.

"You want moi to eat you?" Waka asked.

"No, I was just telling you. Maybe you can eat me in the guardian lair so I can get in undetected." Abe suggested.

"That's f-"

"Waka, where are we?" Issun cut in.

"We're in le city checkpoint, we're taking a water break," Waka informed. Waka leaned down and began drinking the water. As expected it was very refreshing, like he said. Abe was scooping up the water and drinking it.

"Okay Waka, I'm better, lets-"

"Abe, I'm so scared," Waka wailed.

"What's wrong captain?" Abe asked.

"This one inflation artist, Giom, is ruthless. He expands characters in unbelievable sizes and even scratched one of Mon ami's arms. He attacked Mario, a 9-year-old boy and some robot. I told him that Mario was Mon ami and I didn't like his series, and he told moi to watch Mon back. He's going to attack moi, Abe, he's going to g-"

"Waka, pull yourself together. This Giom guy is probably nothing to worry about. Haven't you been hit with the inflation fetish before? This should be no different. Besides, he'll end up attacking your clone in the end. How bad is he anyway?" Abe asked.

"Well some other person, usually stuffs le victim with food-"

"Waka that's not inflation, that's stuffing." Abe cut in.

"Ummm what?" Waka asked. There were tears in his eyes.

"I heard stuffing DARTbug are ravenous. Their crystals cause insomnia and the post fetish disorder effect is internal bleeding." Abe explained.

"Amaterasu, ma Cherie, help moi!" Waka wailed. He was crying now.

"What's going on?" Issun asked.

"Waka's upset, someone may be doing stuffing art of him." Abe explained.

"What? Who would do such a horrid thing?" Issun asked.

"Giom, all I did was tell him I didn't like his Mario sequence. He also cut Geraldine's arm." Waka wailed.

"Waka, go see Amaterasu!" Issun demanded. Waka wiped the tears out of him eyes and teleported to the celestial plain.

"Ma Cherie, can we talk?" Waka asked.

"What's wrong, Mon Cherie?" Ammy asked.

"This guy named Giom is going to make moi a victim of le stuffing fetish. All I did was tell him I didn't like his Mario sequence. The DARTbug crystals cause insomnia and the post-fetish disorder effect is internal bleeding. Please save moi, ma Cherie!" Waka wailed.

"What's stuffing?" Ammy asked. Waka whispered something into Ammy's ear.

"How disgusting, who would even dream of doing such a horrible thing to you? I'll have a talk with this Giom person. Waka, please sleep with me tonight, I missed you." Ammy ranted.

"Tres bien, I will sleep with you," Waka mumbled.

That night Waka dreamed. It wasn't a normal dream. He sometimes had dreams where he could communicate with his dead friends. Waka looked ahead and saw Ishaku, the very poncle he wanted to avenge.

"Ishaku, can I ask you something?" Waka asked. Ishaku just stared at him. He knew what he was about to ask, he braced himself, ready to tell Waka all about Pamela. "Would Poncles ever try and take over Nippon, and if they would, would they enslave people?" Waka asked.

"Of course not, Waka. We would never EVER try and take over ANYTHING! We wouldn't enslave anyone either. Why do you ask?" Ishaku replied.

"Kiriba, she Ummm wrote a fanfiction where I was your slave, and mon lover. That meant I was cut off from ma Cherie. And I was Uke to you as well. I don't know why she would write such a thing. And I want to make sure you would never do such a thing." Waka explained.

"Waka, tell her that she has blocking spiders in her brain. I would never even dream of making anybody a slave. It's wrong and illegal." Ishaku snarled.

"I know where you got that Illness from Ishaku. Pamela put poisonous meant in your food. I'm going to eat her and painfully digest her. She deserves it. And Abe will painfully digest Guarock. She fed Issun a berry and thanks to her and Oki, he's inside moi and can't get out. We're on a mission to find le magical carrot, which can reverse le spell." Waka informed.

"Waka, I'm so sorry about everything you're going through. You'll get out of it alive, I promise." Ishaku vowed. Before Waka could reply, he woke up. He was in Amaterasu's king-sized bed. Amaterasu was nowhere to be found.

"Ma Cherie?" Waka hollered.

"Hello Mon Cherie, I was just catching you a black imp to eat." Ammy said. Waka smiled and scarfed the dead imp down, wondering about Abe.

"Ma Cherie, I need to go back." Waka informed.

"All right mon Cherie, be back soon," Ammy demanded.

"I'll come back, ma Cherie. Guarock and Pamela will be dead. Issun will be out of moi. Abe will be satisfied." Waka vowed


	8. Guardians

Chapter 8-Guardians

"Bonjour Abe," Waka greeted.

"Waka you had me worried sick! Where were you?" Abe snarled.

"I spent le night with Amaterasu." Waka informed.

"Well next time could you at least tell me?" Abe asked.

"Oui, but from now on I'll have to shrink Mon prey so they won't hurt Issun. Issun can you knock out le guardians when I eat them?" Waka ranted.

"Umm sure," Issun mumbled.

"So, what did Amaterasu say?" Abe asked.

"She'll have a talk with Giom." Waka answered.

"Waka are you hungry?" Abe asked.

"Not really, Amaterasu gave moi a shrunken black imp to eat." Waka replied.

"Well I am, and I'm craving guardians," Abe mocked.

"We're heading into Ryoshima coast soon so we'll be able to eat guardians." Waka informed.

"Guarock I have good news and bad news," A guardian announced.

"What's going on, fool?" Guarock asked. "The good news is that Issun has been eaten. The bad news is that the very person who ate him is coming for you, and he's got the guardian-eater with him." The guardian informed.

"Who ate Issun, I want to know!" Guarock squealed. She was excited that her plan actually worked.

"I don't know, white helmet with a green hawk top, pink shirt, purple pants, REALLY sharp teeth and carries some brown thing," the guardian ranted.

"That's Waka AKA the imp-eater. You know what this mean, right?" Guarock snarled.

"No I don't," The guardian confessed. There's 2 demon eaters coming for us and both eat guardians! We may not be able to get rid of Waka, but we can get rid of Abe. Waka does have poison in his heart. And that poison makes him less futile in battle. If Abe is gone, I'll be able to knock out Waka and imprison him until Issun is d-"

"Waka can teleport," The guardian cut in.

"Oh my goodness, I totally over prepared." Guarock mocked. The queen snickered and howled, causing 10 guardians to appear beside her. "There are 2 guardian eaters coming to our lair. Stop them any way you can!" Guarock demanded. The guardians roared and burst out of the lair.

"Do you really think they'll be able to stop them?" the guardian asked.

"Guartil, they will, just watch them," Guarock growled.

"Waka, can I ask you something?" Abe asked.

"What is it Abe?" Waka asked.

"Do you Ummm think eating Hayazo was the right thing to do?" Abe asked. Waka laughed and hugged his trooper.

"Oui, Abe it was le right thing to do I-"

"Waka I'm starving!" Issun moaned. Waka looked around and saw an ant about to enter an anthill. He had a thing with insects so the ant walked onto his hand. He dropped it in his mouth and swallowed. When the ant landed in Waka's stomach Issun attacked it with his sword and killed it. He cleaned Waka's spit off of the ant and swallowed it.

"Thanks buddy," Issun hollered.

"Non problem-"

"Waka guardians!" Abe squealed. Waka looked up and saw 5 guardians about to strike. Waka smiled and shot shrinking magic at 3 of them. Shrinking them down to toy size. He picked the first one up and dropped it in his mouth. He smiled as the guardian struggled in his mouth. Waka tilted his head back and swallowed the demon. He then dropped the second in his mouth and moved it around in his maw. He eventually swallowed the guardian and dropped the third one in his mouth. Meanwhile, Abe was ravenously swallowing the other 2 guardians. He was almost done with the first 2 and held the 2nd one down with his trident. When he swallowed the guardian, he smiled and began to eat the second one. Waka had spotted 2 more guardians and was now eating those. Issun was knocking the guardians out with his sword and actually ate one of them. It tasted good but he wasn't going to admit that. Abe swallowed the 2nd guardian and looked up. 3 more guardians were looming over him. He stabbed one with his trident and grabbed another one. He then used his mouth to grab the 3rd one. Waka swallowed the last guardian and yawned. 5 guardians would DEFINITELY hold him off until they got to the guardian lair. He then realized something. He could put things in his small intestine without digesting them. He growled, sending Issun into his intestine.

"Waka what the heck are you doing?" Issun snarled.

"You'll be fine, Issun, I promise." Waka vowed. Issun rolled his eyes and went to sleep Waka smiled and teleported to the devil gate trials. Meanwhile, Abe had swallowed the 3rd guardian and was halfway done with the fourth. The 5th had passed out from blood loss so Abe released his trident. He looked around for Waka but he wasn't there. He moaned and slurped up the rest of the guardian. He swallowed and began eating the last guardian. While eating many thought entered his mind. He wondered where Waka went, if this would tide him over until his big feast at the lair, and he wondered if Issun could be saved. He put the thoughts aside and engulfed the rest of the Guardian. He smiled and swallowed.

"Biggest meal of my life!" Abe mumbled, rubbing his stomach. He then realized he was getting quite sleepy. He was up all night waiting for Waka so he didn't get a lot of sleep. He closed his eyes and passed out, dreaming of his big feast in the guardian lair.

"Abe, wake up!" Waka hollered. Abe slowly opened his eyes and saw Waka sitting next to him.

"When did you get back?" Abe asked.

"Just now, I decided to have a feast." Waka mocked.

"What did you eat?" Abe asked.

"I ate all le demons in le devil gate trials back there." Waka answered, licking his lips.

"I can't wait, for my big feast in the lair. I know I'm going to eat at least 10, maybe even 15. So how much are you going to eat?" Abe ranted.

"Ummm I won't really eat that much. I'll probably eat around 8. There were so many demons in there that I had to put Issun in Mon small intestine. He's still in there: he actually likes it. I'll probably keep him in there until we get le carrot. I can finally swallow demons without shrinking them. Although I did eat a sparkling berry before I went into le third gate. Those noir imps tasted so good. Plus there were 10 of them. I same-size vored 10 noir imps, Biggest meal of Mon life." Waka ranted.

"Wanna go hunt more guardians?" Abe asked.

"I'm full so non but if you're still hungry then by all means, go hunt guardians." Waka replied, yawning. Abe mumbled something about always being skinny then left. He saw a guardian staring at the sea. He smiled and tackled it. The guardian thrashed and struggled but it couldn't get Abe off of him. He opened his mouth and stuffed the guardian's head in it. The guardian kept struggling but it was no use. He could only watch as the man's throat muscles shrank him. Abe smiled and slurped up the rest of the guardian. He leaned his head back causing more of the guardian down his throat. He eventually swallowed. Sending the guardian into his stomach. The guardian looks around after landing in the man's guts. He then realized something. The guardian-eater had swallowed him. He sighed and closed his eyes. It was over for him. He failed Guarock. Now Issun was sure to be saved.

"Guarock I've got some bad news." Guartil mumbled.

"Spit it out Guartil," Guarock demanded.

"Erm well Waka and Abe ate your troops. Every single one has been swallowed alive." Guartil announced.

"Then I'm sending you Guartil, you are my right-hand so I trust you t-"

"I will do my best, my queen." Guartil cut in.

"Then go, I'm going to set up a 20 guardian trap. Those fools will never get past those!" Guarock sneered


End file.
